


nice to meet you (we’re gonna be best friends)

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DadSchlatt, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Fic, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Angst, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Preschool, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, more people are hybrids but they aren’t really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: tommy and tubbo meet for the first time on the first day of preschool.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 7
Kudos: 500





	nice to meet you (we’re gonna be best friends)

—-

today was tubbos very first day of preschool. he was super nervous, he’d never been around so many people before. he didn’t really know anyone his age, mostly hanging out with his papa and big q, and occasionally with his other uncle/babysitter, karl. 

when tubbo had asked about preschool and all the other kids, big q reassured him that the teacher and the students would be friendly, and that he didn’t need to worry because it was all those kids first time in preschool too, and that if he got really really scared he could always go to the library where karl worked.

tubbo felt a little better after this, feeling more confident and less scared.

breakfast had went like normal, a bowl of cheerios and a chocolate milk. tubbo was still anxious but he felt a bit excited that he’d be able to make new friends today.

as they finished breakfast tubbo asked if he could bring his bee. of course schlatt said yes and gave tubbo his backpack.

they head out the door and down the stairs, quackity was waiting in the car to drive them to the school.

the drive was pretty boring, tubbo just played with his bee.

—-

when tubbo saw the school, he was mesmerized and terrified. it was the biggest building he’d ever seen. he couldn’t imagine what it looked like on the inside.

he wasn’t really paying attention as they walked to the door, still in awe.

when he saw all the students and the parents, he grabbed schlatts arm, “scary.” schlatt looked down, he also was nervous and he wasn’t even the one going in.

“come on kid, let’s go,” schlatt pulled tubbo along, weeding the other kids go inside. tubbo dug his heels in, “no! scary!” 

“tubbo, just- come on, it won’t be that bad.” 

“no!”

by now a couple parents and kids saw their dilemma. as tubbo kept struggling, the teacher walked over to help.

“ ‘s only for a little?” he asked with his thumb in his mouth.

“yeah, and you’ll have lots of fun, promise kiddo.” 

tubbo looked at his papa and back at the class, “ mm okay, jus’ for a little.”

—-

tubbo and the other kids were sat in big round short tables. the teacher had just finished going over a few rules, like no fighting, play nicely, share, stuff like that.

as all the other kids went to look and play with the lot of toys, tubbo pulled out a colouring book and some crayons. he had gotten a colouring book as a gift from karl about a week ago. he had already filled a quarter of the book.

he was colouring a bee in a flower field when a boy came up and sat beside him. tubbo had seen him this morning, he also didn’t want to come here, though he was being a lot louder then tubbo had been. 

“what’re you doing?” the kid asked. tubbo looked up, “oh, um jus’ colouring.” he mumbled.

“can i colour too?”

“um sure, here.” tubbo passed his colouring book to the boy, “you can pick one.”

the blonde boy grabbed the book eagerly, he saw the picture tubbo had been colouring, “wow, your super good!” 

tubbo thanked him shyly. the boy pointed to a picture of a farm with pigs,cows and sheep, “this one!” 

tubbo nodded and ripped that page out and handed it to the boy, “you can use my crayons too.”

“thanks!” he said as he grabbed a few crayons and started colouring, “my names tommy be the way, what’s your?”

“oh my names tubbo.”

the boy, tommy smiled, “i think we’re gonna be best friends, tubbo.”

—-

when it was lunchtime, all the kids had to come sit down. tommy and tubbo didn’t have to move much because they had been colouring and talking the whole time.

during lunch, tommy asked tubbo if the man with him before school was his dad. tubbo said yeah and went on about how much he loved his papa. he also told tommy about quackity being around all the time, acting like a second parent and karl who was like a fun uncle that always brought gifts.

in return, tommy told tubbo about how he used to live with his dad but he lives with his brother wilby now. though his dad doesn’t know that he lives with wilby a lot yet. he tells tubbo he doesn’t have a big q but he does have a super cool auntie named niki, who looks after him when wils at work. he also talks about nikis siblings, her older sibling eret and her younger sibling that was their age, ranboo. he talked about how all of his family were different hybrids and that he was a ‘bird’ hybrid.

“if your a bird hybrid, where are your wings? big q had wings.”

“silly, i grow them when i become a big man, even though i’m already a big man. so until i’m a bigger big man!”

—-

during nap time, tubbo asked tommy if they could sleep beside each other, tommy of course said yes.

they pushed their mats beside each other and curled up, facing each other. they were whispering the whole time, neither actually sleeping.

“this is my bee spins! he’s super cool, my papa got ‘em for me.”

“well, cows are better then bees, this is my cow henry, wilby got him.”

“what, why are cows better! i de-fin-ite-ly think bees are cooler.” 

they ended up coming to a compromise, to salvage their friendship. both cows and bees were cool, so they decided that they could just combine them into a mega cowbee. 

after nap time they tried to draw a cowbee, they argued a bit over what part should be cow or bee, but it turned out okay. 

tubbo and tommy were super excited to show their dad and brother, respectively.

—-

when tubbo went home that day, he was raving about this kid named tommy he had met.

“he said we’re gonna be best friends, i’ve never had a best friend before!” tubbo said excitedly, “he lives with his biggest brother wilby! but he used to live with his dad and other brother. now he lives with his bigger brother because his dad was busy.” he rambled.

schlatt looked over, wilbur huh, “is the kids last name watson?” he asked tubbo.

“yeah, but he says he wants to be tommy soot like his brother.” tubbo answered.

so wilbur was raising his kid brother now? thought his old man would’ve been. schlatt thought

tubbo pulled a picture out of his bag, “and, and we made a cowbee, because we both like cows and bees!”

schlatt looked at the drawing, it was a crudely draw picture of some bee-cow hybrid, “that’s great kid, wanna go put that on the fridge.

tubbo happily put the picture on the fridge with a blue magnet. he looked at his papa, “can me and tommy have a play date?”

schlatt ruffled tubbos hair “sure kid. now let’s call big q for dinner.”

—-

**Author's Note:**

> there hasn’t been enough angst in this series, don’t worry it coming. for now have fluff


End file.
